DrifterPerformer
by Wandering Sage
Summary: during a robberyhostage situation, two souls meet for the first time. AU, OC. up for adoption


1Drifter

AR: hi. I don't own anything except the OC. AU. Enjoy. Ps: I need a beta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The child wandered the empty streets. When it's strength was utterly spent, it collapsed. It looked up slightly and saw a man with a walking stick. That's when everything went black. The scene shifts and the child is older and kneeling before the man. The child throws a blade away and weeps. A blinding orange light shines.

DT

I woke with a jerk, panting. "The same dream. Though I don't remember the orange light." I sighed. I looked around at my surroundings. "Gutter, street light, man-hole." I ruffled my hair and got up. "Where am I again?" I saw a brochure on the ground that read 'Jump City Zoo.' I shrugged once more and walked in a random direction. With my abilities, you'd expect a flashier mode of transportation. Thing is, I'm scared stiff of flying.

Anyway, I walked for awhile. At one point, I looked up and saw a giant T. "Must be a monument." I heard gunshots and turned. I sighed and muttered. "While I'm here." I twirled a left a little cloud of dust. When I reached my destination, I saw it was a bank. "Typical, not a cop in sight." I walked inside and saw four gunmen holding six people hostage. Three of the gunmen had red hoods, the fourth was bald.

The bald one was talking on a cell. "Listen! If any pigs, or brats show up, you'll need flowers and an undertaker understand? Now for my ransom. One million dollars. Five thousand in twenty's twenty thousand in fives, and the rest in tens. In one hour, or you're niece is going to have one hell of a piercing." he hung up at this point. "That dough's as good as mine." he grabbed a teenage girl with pink hair. "And it's all thanks to you."

I coughed at this point. All four of the gunmen turned and looked at me. "Am I interrupting?"

Baldy asked, "Who're you?"

"No one important. But I am going to ask you to let them go. Please?"

"Fill him fulla lead." shouted Baldy.

The other three pointed their guns and fired. I pushed the air with both hands and stopped most of the bullets. Unfortunately, one got me in the leg. "Ow." I struggled to stand back up. "KazeGai." I moved my arms in a cutting motion. A second later, the guns were cut in half. I noticed I went a little close and cut one of the hands off. I saw sparks fly and grinned. "Those must've cost a pretty penny." I kneeled in pain. "Damn."

Baldy got arrogant and walked towards me. He took out a handgun and pointed it at my forehead. "When hell asks who sent you, tell them it was Seymour Johns."

My eyes turned teal and a burst of wind blew into Baldy. Unfortunately for me, the shock caused him to pull the trigger. It was around this time I lost consciousness.

I woke up in a blue room with black curtains. "My head."

A good hearted voice greeted me. "That's what happens when a bullet grazes your head."

A sterner voice sounded. "Who are you?"

"If you must know, the name's Fujin. May I ask yours?"

The voice said, "Robin."

I sat up and saw a kid wearing red and green. He wore a black eye mask. "Where am I?"

Hearty voice said, "Titan's Tower." a tall guy walked into sight. He was mostly made of metal.

I sighed. I tried standing up, only to feel sharp pains from my head and leg. "AHH!"

"Whoa there. You need to rest." said Metal man.

An orange skinned girl flew into the room and gave me a elephant crushing hug. "Please friend Fujin, stay here and heal."

"Lungs...dust. Bones...shattered."

"Oh." she let go and giggled sheepishly.

"Geeze Star, at least give him some time to recover." a green kid wearing purple walked into the room. "Name's Beastboy. Sup?"

"Did the hostages survive?"

Robin smirked. "Yeah. They all got away."

I nodded and fell back to sleep. The next time I awoke, I saw Robin and a pale skinned girl. "What day is it?"

"Wednesday." said Robin.

I took a closer look at the girl. She wore a blue hooded cape, so I couldn't make out the details of her face. I mentally shrugged. "Well, thanks for taking care of me, but I must be going." I twirled and disappeared. I reappeared outside the building and fell on my face in sand. I struggled to stand, but settled for sitting. Unconsciously, I felt the seal on my stomach. It was shaped like an infinity, but lines jutted out. I sighed when I heard footsteps. I turned and saw it was the pale girl.

She asked, "Where are you from?"

"I have no idea. I mostly just drift. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." she sighed. "The others have an offer for you."

"Hmm?"

"When you're better, they wish to see how you do on the course." she said.

_You really don't have anything better to do, Fu-Fu._

'For the last time, don't call me that.'

_Would you prefer Fufy?_

"Alright."

She nodded and hovered off.

_She seems nice._

I grumbled and twirled. I reappeared in the bed and sat, thinking. Out of curiosity, I opened the curtains and saw the sea. The scent of saltwater filled my nostrils. "You would be happy, Sensei."

DT

I was ready for the course in a week. In that week I made three discoveries. One: under no circumstances try Star's cooking. Rotten banana peels taste better. Two: Red Eye and Imp have this food feud going on. Three: the tower was huge. I was currently in the med wing with a large red spot shaped like a hand on my face. "Is it my fault that none of the rooms are marked?"

_That's why you knock._

Anyway, long story short, I couldn't look Blue in the eyes all week.

At noon, I walked onto the beach with the others. Red eye tapped some buttons on his arm and this platform rose from the sand. They all went to the top, I stayed on the ground. Red eye's voice boomed. "Begin."

Several robots marched towards me, firing lasers. I slashed with my arm and a wave of them were cut apart. I spun and a dust devil enveloped the beach. When it was over, metal was scattered. "That wasn't so bad."

Red eye's voice boomed again. "Mach eight."

"That doesn't sound good." two metal walls rose on each side of me. Several hundred holes opened on both walls. "Oh he..." lasers shot out of the walls. I ducked, wove, and basically ran like hell dodging them. Thanks to my previous life, I was very agile. I barely made it to the end.

Red eye's voice sounded once more. "Not bad kid."

I twirled and landed on the platform. Robin asked, "Do you want to hear our offer?" I shrugged so he continued. "We want you to join us. The choice is yours." he handed me a piece of paper.

**I (Fill in the blank) swear to protect the citizens** **of Jump city as a member of the Teen Titans. I will protect my teammates secrecy. Signed ...**

"I am a wanderer. If I feel the road calling I won't hesitate. But in the meantime." I took the offered pen and signed.

Robin nodded and walked off. Star hovered after him. Red eye said, "Alright ya'll. To celebrate the new guy, Pizza binge and Movie night!"

Blue said instantly, "Pass." she hovered off.

I was about to leave when Red eye grabbed me by the back of the shirt and lifted. "Sorry. You don't get the option. 'Sides, we need to get you a uniform." he walked towards the tower, while I protested.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AR: hi. Next chapter is in a different OC's POV. The two will switch back and forth. Please review. Should I keep the first person pov?


End file.
